


Boys in Crop Tops

by CryptidBegon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBegon/pseuds/CryptidBegon
Summary: Richie is the lead singer of Losers ClubStan was attending the show with his friendThen the two locked eyes
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan uris/ Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Stan stood at the stage waiting for the band to start. His best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak had dragged him here since one of his old friends was in the band. Losers Club was the name of it and they were getting pretty famous. All five members were from Derry and the same age as the pair waiting in the audience. Stan had done his research and recognized a couple of members, Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. The others he didn't recognize or know, but he was only acquainted with the other two. One member did stand out against them though, Trashmouth that's the kid's stage name, but god was he attractive. Stan had only agreed because he wanted to see if Trashmouth was really as handsome in person. To his luck, the concert was starting due to the roar of girls snapping Stan from his thoughts.

Stan looked up at the stage and saw the Losers run out with their instruments, minus the drummer of course. Once they go to the microphones Stan looked for Trashmouth, he wasn't out yet apparently and he felt a bit disappointed. 

"Heyyyyyy Derry Maine! Miss me!" A loud energetic voice rang and a boy with fluffy black hair and giant glasses walked out. But most noticeable was his outfit, black ripped skinny jeans and a long-sleeve yellow crop top. Never had Stan seen such an amazing sight. Boys in crop tops were now Stans's new obsession. 

The crowd was screaming and Stan was almost ripped away from his spot but he fought to keep it so he could keet his eyes on the lead singer. Eddie also fought to stay up against the rails but waved at his friend on guitar, Big Bill. 

"As many of you know. I'm Richie Trashmouth Tozier, these are the Losers Club and we are here to rock n roll baby! Now Bev get us started!" Richie shouted grinning as Bev started to drum the intro to their first song earning a new wave of screams. Stan gave in to the energy and started to dance and sing with the rest of the crowd. He only knew like two songs but he still had fun, watching Richie sing with his beautiful voice and dance happily. 

The concert started to blur together a bit from the high energy and jumping everyone was having fun and screaming to the song whenever the band would hand it over to the audience. At one point Stan swears he made eye contact with Richie and he winked at him. He swears that he happened more than once but he could be wrong. Stan was having fun, actual fun instead of grumbling and standing to the side as Eddie had fun. 

The concert was coming to an end and Stan wished it wouldn't. Richie came over to his side of the stage and crouched down in front of him and started to sing and made eye contact again with Stan as he smiled widely. 

"This one's for the accidental lovers. This one's for the ones who are not in love!" Richie sang and pointed at Stan making his heart leap. He felt like he was floating and he sang along to the song watching Richie walk back to his spot. 

"Thank you, Derry! I'm Trashmouth and we are the Losers Club!" He yelled and the lights drop on stage allowing them to get off the stage. Stan stood there for a few minutes then grinned. he looked over at Eddie who was also grinning like an idiot and they started to head out. 

"Dude that was so amazing! Bill was killing it on guitar!" Eddie gushed as they walked to the car together. 

Stan nodded smiling, "Yeah he was, I'm surprised they are all from Derry... especially Richie," Stan sighed softly as he turned on his car and buckled. 

Eddie nodded giggling nad picked up his phone and started to text his mother as they drove off to Stan's place for the night. Stan glanced over as he was driving and then hummed a bit as he listened to the radio. The buzz of the concert sill pumping through his veins and image of Richie in a long-sleeve yellow crop top.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan laid in bed staring at his ceiling as he waited for Eddie to wake up. The concert still had Stan in a trance, the music and especially Richie. His confidence was what amazed him the most. The boy wore a crop top in Derry Maine, one of the most homophobic and overall just old fashioned ideology towns there is. Richie had grown up here too yet he seemed unaffected by the negativity and suppression. Stan wished he was like that, able to express himself however he'd like. 

Stan picked up his phone and opened it to a few new notifications. He flipped through social media and checked the posts he'd posted last night. He tagged the band and Eddie in his post and smiled at the horrible video quality but the memory was what counted. He checked the likes and he stopped when he saw a like from Losers Club. His heart leaped and a smile covered his face. Maybe, just maybe, Richie had noticed him as he thought. 

There was a shuffle and Stan looked next to him and saw Eddie had woken up. Eddie smiled tiredly and looked up at Stan yawning. Eddie wasn't much of a morning person so Stan gave him time to wake up typically but today he could hardly hold himself back. 

"Eddie, the band liked the post that I made last night!" Stan told him with excitement laced in his words. 

Eddie laughed sleepily smiling, "that's great Stan! I was talking to Bill last night... we are gonna... meet up later, wanna join?" Eddie yawned again but rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the tired feeling. 

Stan nodded and composed himself again but couldn't help but smile. It was a nice change for him. He usually only had his studies, he had to keep up his spot on top of the honor roll so he hardly had time to let loose like this. He didn't typically let himself have fun like this. 

Stan got up and headed to his closet to get dressed, he wanted to look nice but causal for today. The spring air was still chilly so he decided for a button-up with a baby blue sweater over some black jeans and his vans. Comfy but casual. Eddie just pulled on a sweatshirt and his jeans from yesterday, he did fix his hair though and then pulled his old convers on. The two smiled and headed down for breakfast, which was hopefully going to be brief. Stan wasn't as open at hope due to his family's very strict views on life. 

The two teens sat together and ate some cereal in silence before Mrs. Uris walked in and smiled at the two. She said a brief hello and then went to make herself another cup of coffee. There was an awkward silence as she stood there waiting for her coffee. Stan glanced over at Eddie before getting up to wash his dishes. 

"We are going out to meet with friends, I'll be home later," Stan said softly and started to put the dishes away in the dishwasher. He glanced back to see what her reaction was, which was as he expected, stoic. 

"Ok, just make sure to come home before eight. It is a school night," was all she mumbled out and went to sit in the living room. Stanly sighed a bit and smiled softly at Eddie. Eddie smiled back sympathetically before the two got up and headed outside to Stan's car. 

He turned on the radio and started to pull out of the driveway to meet Bill. Eddie had pulled up the location and started to give him directions to get there. It was a comforting stillness in the car as the pair drove. Eddie would occasionally sing along with the radio when he knew the song causing them both to smile. It helped ease the tension and their moods as they pulled up to a diner. 

Eddie got out first dashing inside leaving Stan to catch up. He walked in and looked over seeing Eddie hugging the tall thin guitarist from the band, Bill Denbrough. They both wore giant smiles and laughed happily. Stan smiled a bit at the two thinking about how they seemed like a couple from an outsider's view. His attention was then caught by a loud voice and a bright smile. 

"Heya Eddie Spaghetti! Nice to finally meet ya!" Richie roared and stole the smaller away ruffling his hair causing Eddie to swat at him. Eddie lectured him about using the name and huffed getting riled up. 

Richie diverted his gaze to Stan and grinned, "Heya, who's your friend Eds?"

"I'm Stanly Uris, call me Stan though. Eddie invited me along today," Stan said calmly and straightened himself. He presented himself much calmer than he felt. His heart was racing out of his chest as well as his mind. 

Bill stepped in and grinned, "n-nice to meet y-you, I'm B-Bill." He held out a hand and he shook it smiling at the gesture. Stan was a bit surprised by the stutter admittedly but he didn't show it outwardly. 

"Are the others coming?" Eddie asked after introductions were made and looked between the two band members, "I haven't met Ben yet or Mike."

Richie shook his head, "Nah they wanted to rest up or avoid being seen by the locals." He laughed a bit at this leaning against the wall. 

Stan took a moment to look over Richie while he was distracted, enjoying the view in front of him. Richie had a black hoodie under a heavy denim jacket littered with pins from different rock bands and shows, his black jeans were reminiscent of the pair he wore last night, full of holes and skinny. Then he wore a worn pair of Timberlands with the laces undone, seemingly on purpose. The outfit and way Richie wore his messy hair gave him a very punk rock vibe, very contrasting to the yellow crop top from last night. Stan still felt the same strang attraction to him, despite him not admitting it. 

A sudden wave of confidence took over Stan as the conversation shifted to be mainly between Bill and Eddie. "So Richie, do you always wear crop tops on stage?" Stan asked with hints of playfulness in his voice. 

Richie chuckled and then shook his head, "Nah, it varies but I like them. I just thought it'd be funny to wear one here in Derry. The place needs to loosen up and get the stick out of their ass," he explained laughing more. 

Stan rolled his eyes a bit but was still smiling, "Such a trashmouth, and a loud one. Is that where the name came from hmm?" Stan leaned forward a bit still surprised by how calm he was. He typically lacked any confidence. 

"Actually yes, Bev calls me it all the time so I decided to use it on stage," Richie replied quickly and leaned forward, "now how about you Stan the Man. You a local?"

The shift caught Stan off guard and his confidence fluttered away briefly, "Yeah, born and raised tragically. The one and only Jewish kid at Derry High." Stan shrugged and rolled his eyes slightly. 

Richie thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, "oh shit! You were that OCD anal kid in middle school! Bowers threw your hat thing like a frisbee one day and hit me in the head!" Richie burst out laughing where Stan's face erupted with a red blush as he hid his face. The other two sitting with them looked over at the contrasting pair and snickered a bit. 

Stan groaned a bit and waved him off but continued to talk to him. He enjoyed having Richie around to talk to. It was nice to have someone as sporadic and fun to be with to contrast his very straight forward OCD personality. It was like they were meant to be together and be friends.

The group talked and hung out for a few hours but soon enough Richie got a call to go back to the room to prepare to leave again. Stan frowned a bit as they all got up to leave the diner not wanting to say goodbye to Richie yet. He was ready to go to his car and unlock it so he could head home when Richie stopped him. 

"I wanted to wait till the love birds were away," He started and took Stan's hand, "I saw you last night and you took my breath away... watching you light up with the music was incredible, here's my number so we can stay in touch ok? I'll be seeing you again soon Stan the Man!"

WIth that Richie bounced away from Stan, leaving him red-faced again and clutching the crumpled paper to his chest. His heart soared as he looked down at the paper and bit his lip. He got the number of Richie Trashmouth Tozier, the guy who might have stolen his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan had gone home after the diner and dropping off Eddie. His heart still was racing as he headed to his room pulling out the paper with Richie's number. Stan checked to see if his parents were home before he threw himself on the couch smiling widely. He turned on the tv for background noise and typed in Richie's number to his contacts before shooting him a quick text. Never in a million years would Stan have thought he'd get someone's number let alone a famous someone. 

Stan had always just been an outcast loser do to him being the only Jewish kid in the entire town and also living up to the stereotype to a T. The only friend he had was Eddie really, and he was also an outcast. Stan closed himself off to the world pretty early on and hid who he was. But that took a toll on him and he became scared to admit that he might be even more different. he might be gay, and that was fucking terrifying. 

Before Stanly could spiral too much in his thoughts his phone went off. He picked up his phone checking the notification and he relaxed a bit. Richie had replied to him which cleared his mind. He unlocked his phone and read the text before replying to Richie's text. The dorky reply made Stan lighten up. Stan waited for a reply as he watched the documentary about birds. 

Richie sent him a goofy photo of himself laying upside down with the caption "I'm a bat bitch you can't kill me." Stan snorted at the dumb joke and replied with a simple "lmao you dork." This kept up making Stan smile more and more. His worries floating away from him and calm washed over him. 

Eventually, Stan put away his phone and went back to his room to study. The one thing he was good at was school, specifically English. He went over his work, nothing was taxing or needed tons of attention but he still gave it detailed attention. So when his parents came to check on him they saw him doing school work rather than texting the lead singer of a band who wore a yellow crop top. 

At some point, Stan had passed out on his desk and managed to sleep through the night in an uncomfortable position. His mundane routine was already taking place again making him feel hopeless for breaking the cycle. Maybe Richie would just forget he existed. Maybe he'd be forgotten in Derry like everyone else. 

But that wasn't the case yet. 

Richie tried to Face time Stan in the morning which startled him awake. Stan accepted the call rubbing his eyes as he looked at Richie through the screen. Today he had a Hawaiian shirt on with an 80s videogame shirt under it. Stan hummed at the strange familiarity of the style as he looked at Richie

"Did I wake ya sleepin beauty?" Richie joked as he propped his phone up. 

Stan rubbed his eyes grunting, "I was studying... then passed the fuck out." This caused Richie to chuckle as he watched him. Richie had yet to see this side of Stan, blunt and grumpy. It was cute in his eyes ad the curly-haired boy mumbled incoherently and ran his hand through the messy tight curls. He wished he was there to play with the other's hair. 

"I figured, you went dead on me lmao. The band and I are taking a break week here so maybe we can hang out again Stan the Man," Richie said grinning leaning forward, "Then I can get to know you more and stuff."

"Mmm that'd be nice but I have classes during the week... can't ditch shit..." Stan muttered and his head lulled again before he snapped it back up groaning. He dug through his drawer and found a five-hour energy and drank it. He shook the sleepiness off of him and tried to smile. 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Richie shifted, "You awake Stanny?"

"Yes you idiot, I've been awake," he retorted playfully and rolled his eyes looking at Richie. Richie made a face back snickering a bit. 

The two carried on their conversation as Stan became more comfortable and relaxed around him. He still couldn't shake the familiarity of the outfit and boy he was talking to, but there as another pressing thing on his mind. 

Stan hesitated a bit before asking, "Richie, why did you give me your number?"

Richie looked up surprised and bit his lip, "Uh well... you caught my eye, as in you are attractive... and yeah you are nice and fun to hang with so... I took a chance?" It was almost foreign to see Richie like this lacking confidence and flustered. Stan blushed a bit and his heart skipped a beat as he heard that Richie Tozier thought he was attractive. Both sat in silence again as Stan processed what he had said.

"Since when was I attractive?" was all Stanly managed to ask as he looked at him puzzled. The tension dissipated with this and Richie smiled more chuckling. Richie leaned back and shrugged a bit taking a minute to check out Stan. 

"Well, since you smiled at me at the concert dancing like no one was watching," Richie started and hummed thinking, "you seemed to light up when the music started playing and then your personality sold it. I knew you were amazing." 

The statement alone made Stan's face turn bright red and heart spiral. There was not a single person who effected Stan like this, not a soul. He was completely head over heels for the singer and it was possibly mutual. That made things better so so much better. Maybe being gay was a great thing. 

"Stanly? Who are you talking to," well his happiness now was cut short with his father's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs and alluding to abuse.

Stan turned to look at his father as his face paled. The world must want him to suffer for finally feeling comfortable. Richie noticed the sudden tension and went quiet as well not wanting to possibly jeopardize Stan's situation. Stan's father came over closer to inspect who his son was taking too and his face spoke enough for Richie to get the hint. 

"D-dad this is a friend, he's from Derry," Stan stumbled over his words momentarily and glanced at Richie in panic.

Richie was quick to cover Stan and luckily had a good alibi, "Yeah I'm Mr. Tozier, the local dentist's kid. I am about to start back at Derry High this week." Richie smiled and pushed up his large glasses as he made eye contact with Mr. Uris.

"Hmm, aren't you some famous singer in that queer group?" He asked harshly as he looked at Richie, "no wonder you left town."

Stan felt awful but didn't speak against his father in fear of what assumptions he would make about him. Stan did give Richie an apologetic look though and watched the other's reaction. It was minimal due to Richie dealing with publicity constantly and just shrugged leaning back.

"I may be gay but I'm a straight-A student with a killer band. I'm doin pretty well for myself," Richie said confidently and looked Mr. Uris in the eyes, "I was just askin Stanly here bout how to fit in here since it's been a few years." 

Mr. Uris grunted a bit before looking over at Stan and then back at Richie disapprovingly. He then started heading for the door and mumbled disapprovingly as he left. Stan knew he'd have to face his father later about this but right now he was just grateful for Richie being so fast to cover him. When Stan looked back at Richie he smiled a bit since Richie had a victorious grin on his face. 

Stan shook his head a bit and laughed, "that was the first time I've ever seen someone backtalk him like that. You must be crazy though for making up all that stuff he'll call your bluff."

"Ah, but what if I wasn't hmm?" Richie hummed then cleaned his voice doing a radio host impression, "what's this? Richie Tozier has reenrolled at Derry High School? Folks this is a miracle I tell ya, nothin has ever been done like this before he must be mad!" 

Stan snorted a bit and shook his head more. Richie could be so extra and full of energy all the time it almost was baffling. The two continued to talk a bit before Richie got called by his manager and had to go. They said their goodbyes before hanging up. 

Stan felt like he was floating again after the call, the same lighthearted, fluttery feeling he got when he first met Richie. There was something about him that drew Stanly in but he'd never admit that aloud or even to himself really, not when he lived here. The thought's in his head turned sour as he remembered that now he had to face his father about the call with Richie, something that would result in a fight or worse. 

He slowly stood up and headed out of his room knowing the longer he hid the worse he'd be. He came down the stairs and saw his father on the couch waiting for him as his mother was cooking in the kitchen. Stan was ready for any lecture to come as he sat down across from his father. 

"Stanly, I don't want you hanging around a fag like the Tozier kid," He started coldly and looked into Stan's eyes, "he was a menace as a child, always getting into things he wasn't supposed to hanging with that dirty Marsh girl. You need to focus on your studies, not some fairy."

Mr.Uris' words stung with venom in Stan's mind. Richie may be openly gay and hang out with Beverly but that doesn't make him inhuman. He was just a teen who started a band got famous and is living the life of a teen idol, just because he's gay doesn't mean he's less worthy. 

"Dad, he's a nice kid," Stan spoke up. He never spoke up against his father but something about hearing him attack Richie made him want to stand up for once.

"What did you say?" Mr. Uris' voice was more threatening than earlier.

Stan stood up as his heart raced and adrenalin pumped through his veins ready to run if he needed to, "I said he's not a bad guy! He's kind and talented, and shit he's not bad looking so just treat him like a damn person!"

Stan crossed a line and he knew it from the second the sentence left his mouth he started to regret it. Mr. Uris stood up and clenched his fist as he moved closer to Stan. He didn't get too close before Stan bolted. He wasn't very athletic but now with fear pumping though him his feat carried him faster than they ever had. His father chased him until Stan got out the front door and halfway down the street booking it anywhere but there. 

He heard yelling in the distance as he sprinted off with only his phone and wallet on his person. He didn't have anywhere to go really since Eddie's mother was a psycho and that was his only good friend. So he kept running. Running from what awaited him at his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Stanly ran, he ran until his legs gave out and hit the ground. He panted and tears pricked his eyes as he sat to the side of the road as he held his head trembling slightly. The whole event was hitting him in waves and stressed him out more as he realized what had happened. He ran a hand through his messy curls as he tried to pull himself together as his world falls apart. 

As he sat there spiraling someone came over and kneeled by him. They rested a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently, "Hey you ok?"

Stan looked up and met Beverly Marsh's blue eyes. He recognized her from the band and when she used to attend Derry Middle. Her fiery red hair was all over and worry danced across her face and a staple feature on her. She smelled of cigarettes and flowers, something that took Stanly's mind away from the panic. 

"I... I'm not ok. I just got in a fight with my dad so now... I am stuck here," He groaned holding his head again.

Saying things aloud made them all the more real. Now being on the run was real, accidentally outing himself as possibly gay was real. Beverly gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his back trying to comfort him, to ease him into a less panicked state. 

"Hey, you can come back with me. I'm staying in the townhouse until Bill's parents finish setting up the basement for us," Beverly suggested, "I could call Richie to come pick us up." 

Stan nodded and leaned into Beverly a bit, "thanks Beverly I owe you one." 

"Call me Bev," she smiled and pulled out her phone and called Richie to come pick the pair up. Bev ended the call shortly and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed it between her lips. She offered one to Stan but he politely declined before she lit hers. The two contrasted each other from any onlooker but from a perspective of people behind the scenes knew otherwise. There was an unspoken understanding between the pair, shitty families and worse fathers. 

Before too long a car pulled up blaring 80s rock loudly before parking and turning off. Richie stepped out of the car and saw Stan next to Bev and his face changed from laid back to concern. He hurried over to them and went to Stan. 

Richie looked at him worried, "Hey are you ok? We were on call an hour ago what happened?"

"My dad got a bit pissy. I just need a place to stay before I go home," Stan shrugged and stood up. Richie pulled him into a hug and held him close for a moment before letting him go. Richie smiled softly at him and then unlocked the car for the three to get back into to go back to the townhouse. 

The ride was silent and nerve-racking due to the awful tension. Stan did glance back at Richie though, his eyes wander over the other's face and admired how good he looked even with the coke bottle lenses and messy black curls that were in disarray. Something about Richie made Stan feel calm and somewhat happy even when just minutes ago he had been running from his father. This seemed so right even though most people in Derry would consider it wrong. 

The car pulled up to the house and parked in the parking lot. Stan got out and went to Richie's side leaning into him. The reality washed over him again as tears picked his eyes. Stan stayed close to Richie so when he was inside he started to breakdown. He trembled softly and Richie rubbed his arms and held him close to his chest as he started to cry. The two stood inside the door hugging each other as Stan shook. 

"Stan... it's ok, you are safe here with us, you are safe with me..." Richie said softly and held the other close to his chest. 

Richie's words of comfort helped Stan calm down. They stood there for a few more minutes before Stan pulled away and rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, "I'm ok now, I'm fine."

Richie nodded and smiled softly, "ok then Stan the man, let's get you a room," he said holding out his hand to him. Stan took it feeling sparks shook down his spine when he held his hand. 

They walked to the upstairs and towards Richie's room, which was messy but somewhat picked up. He looked around and smiled a bit at the disaster and Richie trying to pick up as he walked in. He half hazardly threw clothes at the suitcase including the yellow crop top from the show. 

"Sorry it's such a mess I haven't had time to clean," Richie said laughing a bit and then waved him to his bed. 

Stan sat down and smiled a bit, "It's ok don't worry about it." Stan looked around and watched Richie belly flop onto the bed smiling. He helped his mood increase and feel less lost. Things seemed almost perfect when he was alone with Richie. It was relaxing to be with him despite his hyperactive personality. 

"Thank you, Richie... I needed this. You are like my savior," Stan chuckled a bit as laid back on the bed yawning. 

Richie laid back too grinning, "I'll be here for you. You are a great guy Stanly... and I meant what I said on the call earlier."

Stan looked over at Richie and his eyes fluttered down to his lips and slowly moved forwards and Richie did the same. Their lips were so close and soon, they kissed softly and Stan felt his heart flutter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short and a filler but there's more to come! Thanks for all the support

Things finally seemed to be getting better for Stan. He'd stayed the night with the band, even Eddie came over to help calm him down. Though Stan was still in awe of previous events that had happened that night. He and Richie had kissed which was both his first kiss and the only one he wanted. Afterward, the two boys stayed close to each other and occasionally would glance at the other's lips.

Nothing had been said on where their relationship stood because they did only meet days ago, and Stan was still trying to accept his sexuality after years of repression and homophobia pushed upon him. Riche was ok with it though since he understood, so they decided that kisses but nothing more until they figure things out.

So now Stan sat on the floor in Richie's room listening to him start to work on a new song. Both boys were only in their sleepwear still and hadn't bothered leaving the townhouse. Richie's full focus was trying to figure out what the lyrics would be for his song and grumbled a bit falling back. He rubbed his face a bit and strummed a random chord in frustration. For one Trashmouth was out of things to say.

"Richie take a break. You've been at it for an hour and a half," Stan said noticing the frustration building.

Richie lifted his head and looked at the curly-haired boy, "I have to finish it for the next album though," He replied and sat up, setting his guitar to the side and patted the spot next to him for Stan.

Stan sat next to Richie and rested his hand on top of Richie's. He smiled at Richie and pecked his lips briefly. Richie pecked back and laughed softly pushing his hair back. He did look beautiful and handsome.

"You need to take your mind off of it, sing something fun to unwind and it'll come to you," Stan suggested and leaned closer to him.

Richie laughed more and looked at the other "when did you give such good music advice Stan the man?" He teased and tickled the other's side.

Stanly squirmed and tried to get away as he laughed loudly. Both of them struggled against each other and Richie ended up pinning Stanly down and smirked victoriously. Stan's face turned a bright ruby red as he looked up at Richie. His heart fluttered while his stomach flipped, Richie really made his whole head spin. The two stayed like that for a moment before Richie got off of the other. Stanly let out a quiet sigh not realizing he'd been holding his breath. He sat up and looked at Richie smiling shyly. There was undeniable chemistry between the two. 

Their brief moment of peace was interrupted by one of their phones going off. They both scrambled to find their phones and Stan picked up his answering the call on instinct. He should've checked the caller ID but it was too late. 

"Stanly," that was his father for sure, "where are you? You've been gone for an entire day, we even checked Mrs. Kaspbrack's place."

Stan's face noticeably paled. His father sounded cold and calm, he was dead meat, "I'm staying with a friend. I-I'm helping him move into his new place later today... I promised him." 

It wasn't a total lie but Richie wasn't supposed to move until tomorrow. Bill said he might so maybe he could be his alibi. Richie just stayed silent for once and noted what he said to help the other get out of the situation. 

"I want you home Stanly," Mr. Uris didn't sound as angered now.

Stan sighed a bit in relief, "Ok dad... I'll be home by dinner." 

Stan hung up and sighed looking over at Richie. They both were quiet but they hugged each other and stayed like that. Stan knew he couldn't keep running and might as well confront his father before things got too out of hand. He wasn't old enough to live on his own yet, just a few more months but still. He just needed to get away for now and figure out how he was going to handle this.


End file.
